Juntos
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: Joey Drew Studios está pasando por una de sus peores crisis hasta ahora y las probabilidades de recuperarse son escasas,con este sombrío panorama muchas personas perdieron la esperanza,entre ellas el mismismo Henry Stein pero,¿y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?.Quizás solo se necesita un pequeño detalle para volver a creer.


_**Bendy And The Ink Machine**_ **es propiedad de** _ **The Meatly y Mike Mood**_

 **Universo alterno (AU, por sus siglas en inglés). Uno donde las caricaturas son seres reales, Henry no dejo la compañía y el estudio continuo activo.**

 **Advertencias: pareja yaoi/slash (si no te gusta la pareja Henry/Joey, no leas este fic) y algo de angustia.**

 **Juntos**

 **(. . .)**

Quizás exageraba al pensar que su ritmo cardiaco se había sincronizado con la carbonilla de su lápiz al golpear y trazar en la hoja de papel, pero bueno el cansancio volvía irregular la coherencia física y mental. Henry gruño al terminar al presionar un punto final en el renglón. Reprimiendo un par de groserías en su lengua materna, se tallo la cara con el dorso de la muñeca izquierda mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha perezosamente para eliminar el entumecimiento. Puso el borrador en una carpeta cuando las letras dejaron de brillar y la guardó en su maletín; si para "mañana" aún tenía fuerzas para salir de la cama, lo revisaría una última vez antes de pasarlo a máquina.

Alzo la mirada, el reloj con la cara de Bendy que estaba sobre su cabeza, marcaba 1:00 am. Debió retirarse junto a los otros trabajadores a más tardar a las 10:00 pm. Malditas fueran esas estúpidas tuberías.

Unos 10 minutos antes del toque de salida, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Pero al regresar solo pudo ver en cámara lenta el horror de como su primer manuscrito del reporte laboral del departamento de arte y escenografía en cual había invertido bastante varias semanas era súbitamente rociado por una fuerte gotera de tinta de una grieta en la tubería más cercana a su escritorio sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

No solo ese día seria recordado por muchos de los nuevos internos al perder una parte de su inocencia; cuando escucharon un muy amplio diccionario bilingüe alemán/ingles de las más grandes y crudas blasfemias por parte del "siempre amable y tranquilo" Sr. Stein, sino porque también Joey una vez más mostro su faceta más nefasta al negarle el poder salir de las instalaciones hasta no haber tan siquiera recuperado el 80% del informe.

Hasta ahora, ninguna ilusión de asesinar a Joey había sido tan nítida como esa. Henry seguía sintiendo el cuello de su colega crujir bajo sus dedos. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar sus fantasías homicidas.

_Envejecí 5 años por estando aquí sentado…_ murmuro entre dientes con tono desganado, escuchando su espalda crujir como tronco viejo al ponerse de pie. Se suponía que ya debería estar acostado en su cama.

En esos últimos meses los trabajadores se retiraban prácticamente con las primeras luces del amanecer y aun así no parecían haber cumplido con las expectativas y encargos del señor Drew. Henry seguía calculando cuanto duraría el nuevo conserje: ese tal chico Frank antes que el estrés consumiera cada gota de energía de su joven ser.

Joey ya ni siquiera se molestaba en usar su máscara de hombre alegre y espontáneo para las entrevistas por las vacantes o se daba el tiempo para dejar falsos mensajes de ánimo en los reproductores de cintas incluso a él parecía estar afectándole la falta de horas de sueño.

Cuando el hombre mayor anunciaba que iba a tirar la casa grande por la ventana, no era meramente nimiedades fanfarronescas y si esto significaba mermar la integridad de muchos era un "pequeño sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a aceptar" alegando en pro de una mejor calidad para el que sería el más reciente largometraje de la compañía en usar la técnica _Sillyvision_.

Las cosas no estaban para nada bien, en definitiva, los despilfarros y excesos de joey habían cobrado factura literalmente: tal como si se tratara de un muy mal augurio un día al final de mes los reportes de ingresos en las taquillas tuvieron un bajón considerable en comparación a la temporada pasada, pero nada grave para ese momento, era algo perfectamente normal tener algunas malas rachas. Luego gradualmente los almacenes se empezaron a llenar de mercancía que no lograba venderse; no importaba que los precios se rebajaran hasta el punto de ser regalados. Para este punto lo único que aún mantenía a flote al estudio era la bendita _sopa de tocino_ y todas sus variantes (ya empezaban a correr algunos rumores de alguna droga experimental en la receta que causaba adición)

Esa película era un todo o nada, si no se lograba tan siquiera generar el doble del coste de inversión en las ganancias el estudio debería venderse para finiquitar las deudas. El productor quería un resurgimiento total, algo que impactara al público; estaba desesperado, Henry fue mudo testigo al contemplar al "arrogante y cínico" Joseph Drew rogarle de rodillas al director de Gent Corporation en su despacho un préstamo considerable con tal de lograr implementar los nuevos avances tecnológicos de audio y color de la época.

Aunque toda posible renovada empatía, se marchito ante la sobrecargada exigencia que el hombre de mirada azul le ponía sobre sus hombros al hacerlo total responsable de dirigir a todo el elenco dibujante (que, para este punto, todos se mantenían distantes del fundador y solo le hablaban con él era algo estrictamente necesario, e incluso el propio Bendy parecía temerle a su padre)

Una parte oscura dentro de Henry sé preguntaba si Joey realmente deseaba ser asesinado por una turba iracunda.

_ Nos estamos yendo a la mierda y si no podemos evitarlo, me voy a encargar que tú seas el primero en caer "viejo amigo" _refunfuño el segundo al mando socarronamente entre tanto se colocaba su chaqueta marrón. Estiro su mano al frente y el reloj hizo "puff" en una nube de polvo dorada, dejando caer un juego de llaves.

 _"genio"_

Una de las muchas maravillas de ser un caricaturista, era que la _"magia"_ no era meramente un elogio a la técnica perfeccionada del dibujo; era una fuerza sobrenatural que rompía toda lógica al darle al monigote; inmediatamente de ser entintado, la capacidad de moverse y hablar dentro de la hoja, pero su vida no se concretaría hasta que sus autores no lo sacaran y nombraran. De lo contrario, el monigote no sería más que una entidad programada. Ese reloj solo existía para mantener contenida la única copia del co-creador, era indestructible y solo desaparecería cuando el punto final fuera puesto. Pero claro siendo Joey el hombre emocional que rara vez podía tener los pies en la tierra olvido como todo un principiante esos detalles que nunca debían pasarse por alto cuando se estaba pensando en dibujar algo para traerlo al mundo real.

El reloj no le daría la llave hasta que finalizara. Tal y como comprobó Joey nunca pensó específicamente cómo y con que debía escribir. Bien usar su toque mágico le parecía algo perfectamente sobrio y legal.

Al canalizar la magia con una pluma afectaba al humano que la empleaba de distintas formas: en el caso de Henry dotaba a sus manos de una extraña velocidad llegando a ser comparadas con las alas supersónicas del colibrí.

En cuanto al otro animador su _magia_ radicaba en sumergirse en el más perpetuo y aterrador de los silencios el mundo dejaba de sonar, algo muy adecuado para alguien que no quería escuchar más allá de su propia voz.

Nadie escogía como la magia los afectaba. Simplemente pasaba, por supuesto toda acción tiene su reacción y la perdida de energía era uno de los efectos secundarios del toque, un estado tratable una vez que se descubre la actividad particular que la repone

Podía ser cualquier cosa siempre y cuando, transmitiera una sensación agradable.

Dio un largo y tendido suspiro, acomodo la silla y apago la luz de su escritorio.

Sintiendo las plantas de sus pies como plomo, recorrió sin prisas los pasillos entre pausados parpadeos. Henry rio sin una gracia real, para este punto ¿para qué molestarse? seguramente, la actual crisis era una muy merecida retribución Karmanica. Además, las otras personas importantes para el estudio empezaban a barajear otras opciones en el peor de los escenarios cuando el lugar cerrará. (Esa misma tarde durante la hora del almuerzo, tenía a Sammy a sus espalas alardeando sin ninguna discreción el cómo ya planeaba toda una vida en Liverpool, Inglaterra gracias a unos conocidos como maestro en una academia de artes, sin dar reparo en que la mirada de Sussie se cristalizaba con una silenciosa tristeza).

_ ¡Mierda!_ sus divagaciones acabaron abruptamente al caer de lado golpeándose buena parte de la cabeza y cara, apretó los dientes ante el creciente dolor, asimilando lo mejor que podía para no volver a gritar agito varias veces el brazo logro dar con el pasamano y usándolo como soporte se puso de pie otra vez. Por inercia paso su mano por su mejilla izquierda. Se encontró con algunos rasguños sobre su piel. Henry resoplo _Al menos llegue…_Susurro recobrando su habitual tono apático de voz. Allí estaba, el merendero del primer piso. Cariñosamente apodada la Taberna **(1)**

Las escaleras chirriaron tétricamente bajo sus botas. Una vez más al parecer el interruptor de la luz fue pospuesto por menesteres de mayor importancia; al menos los objetos tenían una escasa forma que le ayudaron al co-fundador a no pisar en falso.

Se sostuvo en el perforador de tarjetas con una nueva punzada de hambre; y sintiéndose como una rata al hurgar entre las alacenas y especieros dando con una vieja lata abollada de tocino. No importándole a la temperatura del caldo, si estuviera adulterada o no, esa mezcla de vegetales y tocino le supo deliciosa. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

¿Realmente fue necesario gastar esa cantidad de energía? pensando las cosas fríamente Henry pudo haber optado por dormir en la enfermería o incluso pedirle asilo a alguna de las caricaturas en sus camerinos, algo grosero cortar súbitamente sus horas de descanso, pero ninguna ciertamente.

Era simple lógica, ¿qué le impedía pasar la noche en el estudio cuando este se encontraba muy probablemente en sus últimos meses de vida?

Henry se pasó una mano por el rostro cuando una voz desde lo más profundo de su mente murmuro una respuesta. Y no se irían hasta que no fuera un nuevo día. De eso unos meses. En un principio se lo atribuyo al estrés y agotamiento por la película, Henry trataba de no prestarles atención, eran tan solo delirios siniestros de un hombre trastornado por la guerra. **(2)**

Quedarse quieto e ignóralas mirando un punto inexistente en la pared era una buena alternativa. Pero el mundo nunca le daba a Henry Stein lo que quería.

Fue sutil e imperceptible, pero allí estaba: un sollozo brusco, entrecortado, pero solo eso basto para que la curiosidad fuera de la mano de la inquietud; sus sentidos se agudizaron y los músculos se le tensaron en su paranoia se puso a buscar una trinchera en donde esconderse del fuego cruzado…

Acertándose sonora cachetada logro salir de ese trance y volver a la taberna encontrándose con Joey Drew arrinconado al fondo llorando a lágrima viva y con un tono cargado de gran y fuerte desdicha.

La mente de Henry quedo en blanco, cualquiera otro en su posición sentiría una nociva satisfacción al ver a Joey tan vulnerable y desdichado e incluso podría apostar que esa imagen desataría más de una burla cruel.

En él, todo el fuego de la indignación y el rencor se extinguieron dándole paso a un sentimiento que solo Joey podía provocarle: la compasión.

Con cuidado se aproximó al dueño quien no parecía haber recaído en que no estaba solo, pues se sobresaltó con miedo cuando Henry se inclinó y lo tomo suavemente de los hombros.

_Hey amigo, ¿qué pasa? _ susurro el menor de las cabecillas del estudio, apreciando mejo el estado de su colega: su cabello desarreglado, las mejillas fríamente humedecidas, sus escleróticas irritadas, las pupilas contraídas, el cuello tenso; más que ver a otro hombre Joey parecía un animalillo que a duras penas logro escapar de una jauría de sabuesos luego de correr por todo el bosque.

El tenso silencio que le siguió, solo se opacaba por los primeros indicios de una tormenta en el exterior.

El cuerpo de Joey tembló fuertemente, sus demacrados brazos mal vendados, se aferraron a la camisa de Henry, de la voz prepotente y demandante solo quedaba un timbre estrangulado y ronco.

_ ¿Qué que me pasa a-a mí?_ una risa seca y fingida siseo entre sus dientes _oh, Henry ¿es que acaso no lo ves, todo se está destruyendo, se cae, se cae a pedazos y no hay poder en la tierra que pueda hacer para evitarlo…_balbuceo con tristeza_ mis sueños ,tus esfuerzos, la buena voluntad de toda la gente que ha estado junto a nosotros todo este tiempo …y ¿todo para que ,para? Que el mundo, nos haga a un lado, ¿para que pongan su atención en el siguiente gran espectáculo? ¿y qué p-pasara con ellos?: Bendy, Boris, Alice, Charlie, Barley y Edgar este estudio es todo lo que conocen ¿a dónde se suponen que irán?, el mundo siempre ha sido cruel con lo que es diferente. Oh, nuestras pobres criaturas ¿dónde estará su razón de vivir? **(3)**

Una dolorosa bocanada de aire y Joey levanto la mirada, Henry sentía su alma anonadada estremecerse cuando esas melancólicas iris azul marino se le quedaron viendo; el continuaba aun sin voluntad para decir algo.

El pesimista soliloquio no se detuvo.

_Ellos…l-l-los estoy matando lentamente, creí que s-si quintuplicaba el máximo esfuerzo, p-podría… Salvarlos de su funesto destino p-pero solo estoy retrasando lo inevitable, y con ello estoy marchitando el espíritu emprendedor de cada mujer y hombre que estuviera aquí, s-soy un f-fracaso… Siquiera pude arreglar un desperfecto en esa maldita Máquina de Tinta_ apretó ligeramente sus dedos sobre zonas del vendaje donde las manchas de sangre ya adquirían una tonalidad café, súbitamente se llevó los brazos ambos lados de la cabeza y se jalo con fuerza el cabello gritando a la par que un rayo retumba desde la superficie _ error tras error ,es lo único que estas manos pueden hacer, ideales para un hombre tan egoístamente cruel como yo :¿cómo pude pensar en darles vida a través de esa asquerosa e infernal oda a la estupidez y envidia a todos ellos. **(4)** ¡esas pobres caricaturas ,yo soy el único culpable aquí y arderé en el infierno por ello…!_

Henry no pudo sopórtalo más, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, detuvo a Joey besándole en un impulso salvaje. Simultáneamente fue sentir una poderosa corriente eléctrica zarandeaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

 _20 segundos._

20 segundos donde el mundo no tenía razón de existir. No había miedo o rencor; el futuro casería de importancia solo estaban allí en el presente, por ellos y para ellos.

El beso continúo suavizándose hasta que la necesidad por respirar se interpuso. Henry poso una mano afable en la mejilla izquierda de Joey una vez que se apartaron, la expresión oral jamás se le dio. No obstante, varias tenían que decirse esa noche mientras aun tuviera el valor.

_El único pecador aquí, soy yo…el único traidor, ¿qué clase de hombre abandonaría sin mirar atrás a sus amigos, compañeros, a sus creaciones sin tan siquiera luchar? Simplemente en lo único que pensaba era irme y jamás volver en lo que me quedara de vida, perdí mi motivación Joey… Lo único que veía era la declive de la compañía, 100 personas sin una fuente de sustento ,perdiendo uno por uno a todo el elenco animado, me estanque en la derrota pero tu jamás perdiste la esperanza, eres un hombre de ideas, de muchas ideas y te aborrecí de una manera tan siniestra que me llegue a sentir asqueado de mí mismo_ aparto la mirada al pared y quito su mano cuando Joey lo miro atónito _olvide que tú más que mi jefe o mi amigo eras mi inspiración, sin ti Bendy, no estaría aquí, no eres ningún error Joey Drew aún, aun eres ese dulce niño que podía ir a donde quisiera con un lápiz y un cuaderno sin salir de su casa ,eras malicioso ,alegre y juguetón y dios sabe que aún me "arden" tus sarcasmos _

_bueno…no tenía muchas opciones con mi maldita cojedera_ murmuro ruborizado.

_Solía decirte muñequito, recuerdo que podía levantarte fácilmente para alcanzar el jarrón de las galletas de la repisa cuando iba a tu casa en las tardes…_aun podía ver a ese escuálido niño pálido de ropa siempre limpia y planchada, riendo victorioso cuando se lograba sentar en sus hombros y estirar los brazos a la repisa.

_Y usted señor me dejaba a merced de mi santa madre apenas escuchabas sus tacones al otro lado de la puerta, todavía no entiendo como no te rompías las piernas al lanzarte por la ventana_

_ ¿Será porque yo si tenía, _tengo_ carne en los huesos? _ sugirió socarronamente, mientras se palmeaba el muslo de la pierna derecha.

_Así que… ¿Bendy soy yo? _ pregunto algo desconfiado el pelinegro.

_Ohm nop, Bendy es más lindo tú tienes suerte de que me gusten las personas feas…_

Por primera vez en meses, ambos dibujantes dejaron rieron con verdaderas ganas, como si volvieran a ser el dúo que siempre buscaba como escabullirse a las salas de cine para ver a las primeras estrellas animadas. Aunque después de ayudar a Joey a ponerse de pie la mirada de Henry se volvió seria.

_quiero volver, Joey…_solicitó con una extraña determinación

_pero no te has ido, Henry_

_no, no he sabido respetar la doctrina de este lugar he, negado la oportunidad que los sueños se hagan realidad, quiero hacerlo mejor, quiero que este lugar vuelva a tener la alegría de antaño, quiero que todos nuestros dibujos tengan una estrella en el salón de la fama, quiero formar esto contigo, no dejare que caigas Joey y sé que tú no me dejaras ir…_ahora fue turno de Joey de cortándole el rollo besándolo (con los ánimos subidos Henry sintió coquillas por el delgado bigote de pincel de Joey).

_ ¿señor Henry Stein, le interesaría el puesto de animador y director en un estudio de dibujos animados? _

_por supuesto, ¿dónde firmo señor Drew? _

Henry sonrió de medio lado, no sabía que le depararía el futuro al show o a ellos mismos, pero ahora sentía que, sin secretos o mentiras de promedio, mientras Joey y el estuvieran juntos, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

 **FIN**

 **Dedicado para todos aquellos que sintieron una fuerte vibra gay entre estos dos caricaturistas (XD)**

 **Lista de Anotaciones del One-Shot en orden**

 **1-Durante las búsquedas de las ofrendas del capítulo 1 una de estas el libro "La ilusión de Vivir" se encuentra en "The Pub Room" Según la Wikia del juego, (abreviación de "public house", que en español significa "casa pública", un establecimiento donde suele servir alcohol) nunca me gusto ese nombre además me parecía absurdo que Joey permitiera tal cosa.**

 **2- Henry Stein siempre estuvo envuelto en misterios y uno de los más recurrentes, era su falta de conmoción durante su trayecto. Ahora con la condición de bucle del juego, muchas teorías han caducado, pero está siempre sido mí favorita: Henry pudo haber sido llamado al ejército para pelear en la segunda guerra mundial a los finales de los 30 y al estar cara cara contra el horror bélico. Las aberraciones del estudio no causan impacto.**

 **3-Citando al alocado conejo Rogers Rabbit, la risa es bastante poderosa y a veces es lo único con lo que se cuenta en la vida. Para las caricaturas esto podría ser más serio e importante de lo que dejan ver ya que ellas al ser receptoras de las buenas bribas de los humanos se mantienen sanas y estables**

 **4-El toque de Joey en comparación al de Henry, no tiene mucha potencia debido a la fragilidad de su energía vital. Como alternativa este término diseñando la Maquina de Tinta, la cual en teoría debía generar más tinta dorada de una muestra ya dada. Ni Joey ni Thomas saben cómo es que un buen día luego de muchos intentos fallidos, esta expuso de su interior a una inconsciente Alice Ángel. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho hasta que llegaron los muchos problemas de técnicos de los que se hablan en su contraparte canónica.**


End file.
